Hunters Moon
by Lyneia
Summary: The Saga is complete, a new face appears in town...Can the Cullens save her? Does she need saving? Who is the mysterious stranger? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Authors Note

**MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**

***MUST READ***

**Hey there everybody. To all the people who have read my story and to all the people who have just started reading it.**

**Newcomers is in the process of editing. So that means more story for you guys to read, and more fun for me to finish it off.**

**You might have thought you came to the end of the story back in chapter 14. This is not the case, I decided to finish it there as I had a serious case of writers block, and really did not know what else to do. So I took a break. Since then I have started the process of editing- there will be more story line and more fun :) So I hope you can bare with me whilst my work is in process. You may notice a-lot of changes in the plot. Also the story is going to have a new name.**

**The complete story will be uploaded in instalments, I will upload a few chapters at a time, and then after that one chapter a week, or maybe every two weeks so I can gain some inspiration. :)**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH.**

**AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY.**

**Remember don't forget to leave a comment**

**XX**

_*Thank you Stephenie Meyer for bringing Edward, Bella and the rest of the Cullen's into my life, and everyone else's. Also the werewolves, and Jacob too. Where would we all be now if we had no Twilight to fantasise and dream about. And no Edward or Jacob to lust over... Stephenie you brought perfection into mine, and alot of other people life. Thank you xx*_


	2. Preface

**Preface**

He meant so much to me. I could not lose him, not now, not after everything we went through to get here.

We found each other. The first time I sensed him in the forest, on my first hunting trip. The day my life had taken a turn upside down, not a bad turn, the best turn of my 'life'.

I knew deep down inside, something exhilarating was happening. But it had to end.

I would have to leave it all behind. My family, my friends. My love. Everything must come to an end.

I was ready too…die**.**


	3. The day I died

**1. The day I died.**

I don't remember what happened, the light just faded slowly from my eyes, along with all sense of life. All I felt was a sharp sensation running up my left arm, like I had been injected with bubbling acid. I felt empty, although something was there, something was inside of me, I could feel it building up, like an eruption, but the volcano had not exploded yet. The lava was still flowing wickedly, and silently. I couldn't see any light anymore, it was pitch black. I could make nothing out in the darkness that had me wrapped up so tightly, it would not let go, and so I let it take me.

*

Small delicate lights started to burst in front of my eyes, I thought I was slowly folding up into the deep dark black, but it had spat me back out. It was like I was looking up right into the face of a bright white star, it blinded me.

The burning inside me, it hurt so much, like a million hot pokers were stabbing at my insides. It swelled up deep within, like an explosion was taking place, inside my stomach, moving, coursing through my body, running through my veins burning and scolding, every inch of me it touched. I could feel my body shaking, it felt like there was an earthquake ripping through me. My body. My soul. Everything was black, I could see nothing, and hear nothing apart from the burning swishing inside, like an echo. Stars bursting in front of my eyes.

The pain was too much, I couldn't bear it, I felt like I was being ripped open from the inside. I still couldn't see or hear anything apart from the quickening beat of my heart…and that feeling, that horrid burning as if I was on fire, like red hot acid was pulsating through my veins. I could feel my body convulsing. I tried to keep my mind open, however much pain was searing through me, I had to concentrate, I would get through this antagonising ache somehow. I wanted to scream out so much, to let someone hear the pain I was going through. For someone to help. Although I knew no one could help. Not with excruciating pain like this. I was dieing. I wanted it to end. When would it end…? Would I go to heaven, if it existed, or had I been bad enough in one life to be going somewhere worse… No I was dieing and I wanted it to end, for the pain to stop. I wanted to sleep, for everything to drift away, like a dream. I wanted to cry, I bit hard on my tongue, it didn't help the pain, but it helped focus my mind, I would not scream.

_Someone help me, please, please…_

"She's going to be ok she's coming round…better than we could have expected."

It was a mans voice-soft, I realised I was starting to hear the sounds around me again, they were only faint, buzzing in the distance, but I could still hear his clear

voice. Every octave whistling so clear.

He was talking to some others, from what I could hear it sounded as if there was seven or so of them, I couldn't quite tell if they where in the same vicinity or not, everything buzzed in and out of focus. With all other senses out of the window I was relying on my sense of hearing to try and understand where I was, and my hearing was amazing, it felt like radar or echolocation. Of course I have never witnessed radar myself, but I had read about it, and that's how it felt. There was so much energy. I was so dazed and confused. It had been so black and silent before, apart from the thrumming of acid and fire. What had happened to death, was I in heaven after all? I could barely remember anything, just a black haze cast over my vision of anything before now. What was happening and to me…?

They where standing around me. There was more than one person in the room, I could sense that now. I had that feeling of when you walk into a room and you think someone's watching you, but you can't see them. It felt like that now, there where people watching, it made me uneasy, not that I wasn't uneasy right now, just more uneasy, if that was possible. _Ergh…_

The burning blinded everything, I felt like a volcano ready to erupt. I hoped, after all, I was dead, it felt like it, maybe I was in hell or purgatory. I hadn't done anything wrong, well nothing majorly immoral when I was 'alive', if this is what I was… dead. I don't know what had driven me to think this, it just hurt so much, I must be being punished for something. Or maybe it was some kind of nightmare I was in, and it yet it seemed so real. I tried to push it aside. Did nightmares smell this beautiful, like flowers and the outdoors…? _Stop thinking like this._

With my sense of hearing heightened, over the top of the excruciating pain which was slowly easing, I could sense them fidgeting about, as if eager to see me, to take a look. _Ergh, not exactly what I need or want. Just make the pain stop. _I hated people looking at me, all eyes on me, the small quiet girl who just walked into the room. Lucky for me I would always make myself unnoticed almost invisible to anyone who walked by, or whenever I went into a room. When I was at school, I was unnoticed and untouched, I kept to myself, nobody looked at me. My teachers barely took notice, they never asked me questions, or called me up in front of the class, no one noticed when I had a day off, or if I didn't call my name during registration. I limited myself to a few friends, but eventually they moved on, either to newer friends or different schools, and area codes. I just sat, invisible to everyone, on my own. I would always be sitting in the corner of the room or at the back, and often in the library hiding away behind a book. Not now though, now I was the centre of attention to many eyes. _Get me out of here, let me run. Let me hide._

It felt like I was on some kind of cushioned surface, a bed maybe, it was quite firm to the touch, which I did with my fingers, grabbing at anything I could find. I felt pinned down, I couldn't move much. Not that I wanted to move, but even when I tried, something was stopping me. Maybe I was dreaming after all and couldn't move myself enough to wake myself up.

The material smelt like it had previously inhabited a hospital, odd that I could pick up the scent of the fabric, but it was so strong, like cleaning fluids, and metal, raw metal. I could taste it.

I was uncomfortable laying here, not because of the excruciating pain, and the burning running through me like I was in the deepest pit of hell, or because I was pinned down, but to think of being in whatever state I was for _them_ to be watching over me… and writhing about in agony, with all these _people_ watching…ergh… If it was a dream I would live through it when I would eventually, I hoped, woke up. Then I could forget about it, like it never happened, it was just another nightmare. It would have been a bad dream and nothing more, I would never look back on it again. But if this was happening….

The pain was fading now, it had eased since I could remember it starting, had it been hours, days…so long. The faint murmur and buzzing of voices grew louder with every minute that passed by.

"She's waking up." It was the mans voice again, soft and attentive.

"How did this happen." came a woman's voice, speaking to no one in particular than herself. She spoke softly, and seemed worried.

"There was a mugging just over by the ridge near town, she was barely alive when we got to her, Alice had a vision and felt drawn to her….like always."

It was a boy speaking, he sounded annoyed at something. His voice sounded god like. And who was this, 'Alice'. _Mugging? _What was he talking about.

"Hmpfh." Came a melodic voice. "I was drawn to her for a reason Edward, not cause I want a new friend."

She giggled. Her voice was sickly sweet, but kind, she sounded so angelic, and a little part of me was afraid, it sounded like she was happy. How could someone be happy after a mugging…wait…

Edward that must have been the boy who had spoken, and Alice-the angel, the girl. I wished I was dreaming, these people, their voices were too much to take in, the sort of voices only the imagination could dream up. I somehow knew I was not in any case dreaming. Everything felt too real. But I wanted to wake from this storm. The pain was starting to ease, Alice and Edwards voices soon trilled away, and everything went black again.

I could start to see a faint light appearing in front of my eyes, but it was so hazy. I could just make out the shape of somebody standing over me and their cold hands loosely holding on to my wrist, thumbs pressed into my veins, the touch was so light, it felt like a woman- but the hand was so cold, ice cold. I blacked out again. She must have sat with her hand on me for ages, when the blackness finally disappeared, her hands where still wrapped around me, but her touch had grown warmer, much warmer. The room I was in was bright, the walls all painted pure white.

"Not long now." the man spoke. From what I could see he was tall with sleek blond hair and was speaking to the woman holding me, I could see them both a bit more clearly now; she with soft brown hair.

There were also six others positioned around the room, two to my left standing by an old wooden door, no doubt leading out to a hallway. Oh yes I was planning my exit with out really noticing it myself. There was also, a huge almost abnormal, not _human _sized male with short, brown, curly hair, and a girl with pretty blond locks of hair falling almost to her waist, they were holding each other, they both looked shocked but the male more bemused and maybe a bit excited. He grinned a huge, toothy grin at me.

Two, by a large window to my right, a pixie looking girl, around the same height as myself- small, petite, she was smiling holding the hand of another; a young, tough looking guy with blond-brown hair, his face looked almost shocked, scared…and like he wanted to …avenge someone. I think that's what it looked like at least.

Finally, besides the man and the woman, there were two others standing at the lower part of my body, near my feet, one with red, brown…almost bronze like hair, and a girl with thick brown wavy hair, she smiled towards me- she had a sort of comfort about her- the boys face looked quite plain, as if he was deep in thought thinking about something. _Why am I feeling so defensive? Gah, get me out! _I tried to move, have a bit of freedom. They all looked worried as soon as I moved. So I stopped and stayed as still as possible. Plan- If I ever got out of here, I would run for it straight away. If they got in my way…their problem. _Why was I feeling like this! Sob._

The room around myself and everyone else, was coming into view more clearly. Besides being very bright and white, and occupied by a lot of _people_, the room was very large. There was a fireplace, and the walls where lined with books. One wall had been dedicated to frames full of photos, some black and white, others coloured, and more faded. I had been centred in the middle of the room. It looked like a hospital ward, with in an office or library, yet very clean and fresh, still smelling of cleaning fluids. It burnt my throat, and hurt my nose. I wrinkled my nose up in disgust, and tried to push the smell out of my mind.

"Her thoughts, they're still very hazy." Edward said, "she has a sort of shimmer around her body too…can you all see it?"

_Hazy thoughts, shimmering body, what are you talking about?_

"Yes." they all murmured in unison…apart from the pixie girl, she had her head cocked to one side.

"She sort of looks nearly…transparent." they all ogled at her with odd looks etched onto their furrowed brows, and searching eyes were nothing compared to how I could imagine the expression stuck to my face.

"Interesting" the older man said, in a doctoral tone, like he was intrigued, by what he saw.

'_Transparent' _I thought, _'how can I look transparent?'_

"I don't know." Edward said, almost instantly, looking directly towards me. His face showed signs of stress, and confusion. He was trying to hide it, but not very well.

It was as if he could read my mind, my thoughts…no that was crazy.

He chuckled.


	4. Invisible Mending

**3. Invisible mending**

There was so much rushing through my mind. The anger, was this because of what I was? No, no I'll wake up soon, it will all just be an over the top dream, like so many I'd had before. I shook my head from side to side, I couldn't take it in. What I was, it just couldn't be true. I would get my self out of this dream, I'd wake up, go back to my normal life…

It was explained to me that Edward could read my thoughts, well this explained a hell of a lot, why it seemed he was always in my mind, that's because he really was in my mind…_'intruding, nosey vampire.' _

Apparently a few vampires would have special abilities alongside the ones they already possessed, speed, sense of smell, hearing, incredible strength…but it was unusually rare.

Alice could read the future and what she saw would change based on the choices people would make, like some sort of physic, that's how she was drawn to me, she had seen me down the dull lit street, laying there with too hooded figures standing over my body, blood on the ground, a lot of blood. She saw me as a vampire, saw me as part of her family. She, and none of the other Cullen's could explain why she had been drawn to me, they were just as baffled as I. There was no reason to be drawn… the more I listened to what they had to say the more I began to believe them.

Emmett was very strong and athletic, he did not posses any extra ability, just strength.

Carlisle had deep passion for saving humans and being able to fully control himself, more fully than anyone else in the presence of blood.

Jasper controlled and sensed the feelings and emotions of everyone around him, which explained the faint sense of calmness I had previously felt, and Bella she was like a giant shield, a protector to those she wanted or needed to protect. Esme and Rosalie didn't posses any 'abilities', only the motherly caring-ness of Esme, and the strong stubborn and bitterness, it seemed, Rosalie emitted from herself, they weren't _special_, but they kept talking and looking at me as if I was. Still so many questions.

I remembered how Edward had said I was hazy, almost blurred around the edges, I looked down I didn't look blurred. Alice, she had said I looked almost transparent. Confused. How could I be _special_, someone extraordinary, this was something I would never, could never grasp, I still wasn't convinced on the whole vampire thing, its all myth right? I was dreaming, wasn't I? I think I was slowly starting to believe.

Jasper was whispering something to Carlisle, Edward listening to their every though. I couldn't hear them clearly, although they were whispering I could still hear the buzzing of the words as they passed through their pursed unmoving lips, something I would never have heard if I was _human. _

Jeez this was insane no way was I a vampire, no way did they exist. However much I didn't want to believe it, everything proved me wrong. What else did I have to believe.

Jasper seemed concerned as he whispered further more to Carlisle and Edward. From what Edward was relaying to the others I wasn't acting normal, well normal for how a newly fledged vampire should be. Jasper was reading my emotions and Edward my thoughts, I felt fine, just a little hungry and uncomfortable with the intrusion into my mind, I wished they where not there. Wishing seemed to make Jasper more muddled, and Edward too…

'The morphine, must have worked, well…too well…but…' Carlisle spoke to himself. Pleased. Bella gave him a glance. I could see she was keeping something from him. She looked at me in an understanding, passionate way.

There was a deep burning sensation in the back of my throat all the way down to my stomach, it whirred around my head like an explosion, I tried to hold it back, I clenched my fists and screwed my fast up, but I couldn't help feeling like I wanted to pounce on the nearest thing with a pulse, and almost immediately my brain said no to my body and refused such a thing, its like they were separate from each other, or one was stronger than the other. My body wanted to _kill, _but my brain ordered everything my body wanted, to stop, or at least ease, my brain wanted my every movement, emotion and thoughto be _invisible. _Jasper tensed.

Edward had heard _almost_ everything I was thinking, every possible thing that would make me behave 'unnaturally' (well unnaturally to them) I felt fine and apparently judging the look of happiness on Carlisle's face after, Edward had give them his; and my detailed view on the subject, this had happened before, one of them too had acted unnaturally after being _born._

It was Bella her transformation had gone just as smoothly as mine had. She had very little trouble adjusting to being a vampire too.

I felt no immediate urge to hurt anyone, but I could hear that thumping sound again, it sounded close by and like blood rushing back to a heart and round its body again, I could stop that….no I thought, that's wrong. I'm hurting no one. Stop it Anna. Edward heard this, he spoke aloud.

'_We must go now, Renesmee needs to get out of here, take her home Bella…_'

What why? He had heard my thoughts, I was hurting nobody, why this take in things. I crouched now in defence, with out realising it, I heard a growl, it was Edward. Bella took a hold of him and calmed him down. I stayed crouched. Bella smiled encouragingly towards me, I stood my ground. Teeth bared.

They, Jasper and Edward, the more wary of all the present vampires, spoke for a short while, we where to go hunting, 'to test me out', and because I needed to feed, and soon. So we left the house, carefully avoiding Renesmee downstairs we slipped out of the window, it was high up, but I watched how Jasper had jumped and landed with a light thud, I was followed by Edward, we were accompanied by Esme, who felt the need to come and watch over me in her motherly fashion, Emmett, who wanted to see how good a newborn vampire I was, and Carlisle who wanted to see my progress, and also keep Esme safe if anything was to go wrong. Bella and Edward stayed home with Renesme, he had only followed us out to wish us a safe trip, and to make sure I was not going to double back round the side of the house. Rosalie and Alice also stayed behind, Rosalie because she hadn't warmed to me yet, keeping her distance, she seemed a bit bitter, but I could see some kindness in her eyes. Alice wanted to sort a room in the house out for me, with Carlisles permission of course. Which at my guess she would not have needed. She was a little too excited about it for my liking but it felt nice to have a friendly figure close by. I never made friends easily, what with always been the shy almost _invisible_ person in the vicinity, I never plucked up the courage to make conversation with anyone I was too shy and quiet, I preferred to be left alone most of the time, nobody tried to talk to me so I wouldn't try and talk to them, and that is how it was for the human part of my life, however much I wanted to change I couldn't, but now I was a vampire I would try to change, but somehow I think I already knew I would still be the quiet _invisible_ one… And now I was overwhelmed, with seemingly friendly people.

Before we left, we stood out by the back of the house, and talked some more for a short while. It would have looked like a quick goodbye to the normal eye. We talked mostly about the hunt, and about what was too happen with me.

It had been decided before we left that I would stay with the Cullen's but I could leave if I had wanted or needed too, I was not being forced to tie myself to them in anyway shape or form. I was being accepted into Carlisle's now very large family. I had been offered the place as a Cullen, and to take the name, its what Carlisle and Esme wanted so I only saw fit to please them, and it would make life and questions so much easier.

The story, to all the 'humans' was that I was a distant relative of Alice's, and my parents had died a few years previous, I had been put up for adoption as a young child, as they could not find any relations. I had good foster parents, but they agreed to help me find my true relations, and that is how I had come to Forks, Washington. I had no living relatives left, apart from Alice, whom I never knew existed, until recent. It seemed like a good enough cover story, I had no other life now, apart from the one set out in front of me, it seemed more than appropriate that way, Anna 'Perry-Weather' Cullen, it always seemed like it was missing something, like a-part of me was missing something, but now it all seemed complete, I seemed more complete than I had ever been before. Anna Cullen. And so we set off, as a 'family'.


	5. Lust Nerves and Awe

**4. Lust, Nerves and Awe**

We ran through the forest clearing, I was a pretty fast runner. The journey was thrilling, exhilarating. I could feel the wind push past my face, every inch tingled against the sensation of the cool blowing of the wind, I could hear it whistling through the trees, behind me. I could see every insect flying in the air. I could see every speck of dust, glistening in the small parting's of sun light shining through the trees. For the first time in my life, I knew what freedom felt like.

It's like when _Albert Camus _said "The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion." I was that right now, every part of being human was so unfree, with jobs and taxes and bills. Now I was free, I was rebelling to human kind, I was a vampire, and I accepted it. He also said 'Freedom is nothing else but a chance to be better.' And I would be better, I would make sure of it. I would not be a monster, like the ones I had been told about. I wanted to be lost out here forever, I wanted to always be free.

"Over here." Emmett called. I ran towards his voice, closely followed by Esme and Jasper. Carlisle was standing by a shallow stream, the water was crystal blue, with Emmett by his side. He was excited, I could tell, maybe the big grin on his face, gave him away.

"There are some deer just over the stream, a few yards in." said Carlisle.

Deer, what a meal. I wouldn't dream of it, if I was still human, veal, ergh not something I'd ever try or even think of trying, but I was hungry, very thirsty; deer sounded ravishing.

"Ok." I said, hungrily, and a greedily. My mouth drooling, and my eyes filled with lust. Emmett looking excited again, the grin spreading wider across his face, reaching his eyes, which too had lust in them. Jasper was standing away a bit, analysing me of course, seeing my reactions to it all. He sighed to himself, looking meditative.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Esme said, touching my shoulder lightly, she didn't feel cold anymore, maybe it was because I was very much a vampire now. She felt warm. Her eyes held the motherly look in them. I looked towards Carlisle. Help, I thought.

"No, let her do this one herself, I want to see her progress, how her ability works, Emmett show her how its done, then come straight back here." He did not say it, because he did not want to help me, I'm pretty sure he could detect my discomfort, he said it because it needed to be this way, I needed to learn on my own, and they, we all, needed to know about my condition. He lifted the corner of his mouth into a delicate smile.

I turned and followed closely to Emmett, who seemed even more thrilled now to join me on my first hunt, and show me the ropes.

I watched from a distance as he stalked a relatively large stag, his antlers where intertwined with each other, long and sharp, he looked tough and broad, and had scars on his face and body, his fur was unkempt.

It all happened so quickly, when Emmett was finished with his kill, barely any blood had been left behind, but I could smell the thrill and excitement, I was more than ready to give it a try.

Emmett returned to Carlisle as I started my first hunt. I noticed a fair sized deer, not far away, she was only but a few metres from my grip (surely she would have sensed me and ran by now…) I didn't even bother to stalk her out, I pounced, she went down, not as graceful as Emmett, I left a lot of blood behind and it was all over my clothes. Alice would not be happy. The kill was so quick, she barely struggled, I'm guessing she felt little pain. The blood was tasty and the burning eased, but I wanted more, it was like blood lust. I could have fed for a few more hours but after two more kills I was pretty full… for now. I got a bit better at leaving no trace of my presence, and had mastered the art of stalking and pouncing in a pleas able manner. My clothes still ruined.

I returned to the stream to find Carlisle and Jasper whispering about me, I could hear them, they were, and had been analysing my every move and how I had seemed to go unnoticed by the unexpected deer. Esme was listening intently to their findings, everyone including Emmett seemed mesmerised by it all. I had been happy with my new achievements, but now I felt wrong, as if I had not done something by the book, and gone about it the wrong way. A sudden wave of sadness and I think it was guilt, washed over me.

I walked (relatively slow for a vampire) towards them, unsure with myself.

Carlisle insisted we head back so he and Jasper could do some research on my

so called 'ability'. They tried to reassure me that nothing was wrong, Jasper told

me to relax, but I could not, I no doubt understood that his request was so that

he could overpower my emotions and try and get inside me and calm me down,

and make me feel reassured that everything was ok. I pushed everything aside, for now, hoping that would reassure Jasper a bit. But I most certainly did not feel comfortable, and made that clear to him. Further reassurances got him no where, so he gave up…or so I thought. Esme walked towards me, I gave in, I could not refuse her motherly molly coddling. My head hung and took a deep breath, I assured myself everything was ok. i pushed everything to the back of my mind into a small room. I padlocked the door. Everything would be ok.

Emmett wanted to race me back to the house, we did. It helped take my mind off everything a bit. It was such a rush. I laughed as Emmett crashed through the thin branches and foliage I skilfully weaved around, he was trying to get the upper hand, and win. Such a cheat. We arrived before the others, I won, naturally, I was a new born vampire, it was explained I would be more stronger for a while as I was new vampire and they had a lot of energy… although Emmett was sure he had won of course. He did not. Emmett and Bella had arm wrestled after her transformation, and he wanted the same from me, he was adamant that a newborn could not beat him, although it had already been proven. He was still stubborn, and insisted upon it. That would be put to the test later. It thrilled me, and I was looking forward to our match.

I felt happy I was being accepted by this family, well most of them, the look on Rosalie's face, she didn't seem happy to see we had arrived back, or to see that Emmett was being friendly towards me, I wasn't sure if it was upset or anger, I couldn't quite tell. She stormed out of the room as I entered through the back door, Emmett patted my shoulder, smiled at me and followed after her. I was sure I had not seen the look of sorrow on her eyes, maybe it was my own playing tricks on me, but how…they where so perfect.

Alice skipped up too me a smile on her perfect petite face- she had been seated on the sofa with Bella….and Renesmee. Alice looked over happy and ecstatic, 'Oh, by the way, you're going to win' she whispered to me, with a wink. Bella was pleased to see I was back too. Esme and Carlisle stole a glance at one another, but neither protested. They had so much faith. Bella gestured me forward. Edward just then entered the room as I took one nervous step forward, he ran so quickly he looked like a blur, even for my eyes, he stood in front of me, his face inches away from my own, shielding me from his daughter; and snarl escaped his tight lips, he looked towards Alice with a harsh expression upon his stone face, his eyes angry. She smiled warmly.

"It's fine Edward, its ok. She brings no harm to your daughter, it really is ok." she tapped her head with her long pale index finger.

He nodded curtly at Alice (reading her thoughts and visions) and then at me, he looked apologetic, but still stood protectively, I felt extra nervous now. Jasper, who was now standing behind me, with Esme and Carlisle, he could sense it, I felt warmth rush over me, I knew it was Jasper, but the nerves were still there, if I had seen Jasper I would have noticed the look of confusion and then understanding on his pale face. My ability was forcing his away from me, I wanted my emotion to hide to go away, right now was important and I could not afford to feel this way, then I felt it gone, full warmth flooded my body, I looked towards Jasper who nodded curtly, and I took a step forward. I reached Bella and Renesmee in mere seconds. Then I felt it, the nerves again. Emotions were something I could never fully control when I was human- Jasper felt it too and came to stand beside me for reassurance, I smiled weakly towards him. Alice reappeared on my other side, she took my hand in hers. "It's ok."

I turned to see a small, smiling, angelic face looking at me, - Renesmee, she placed her warm hand to my cheek, and whispered, "blurry."

It shocked me at first, but I grasped my emotions tightly. Alice gave my hand a little squeeze of understanding. Then hazy pictures bounced around my mind, was she was showing me her family? I could only just make the pictures out, I concentrated a little, this seemed to help, and the pictures looked more stronger. Bella smiled. Renesmee withdrew her tiny hand, looked at Bella who nodded, then back towards me. "Aunty Anna?" she said smiling. Was she asking my permission? I smiled back, a big grin on my face. I'm sure if I could flush, my skin would have done just that, instead I felt only the warm tingle of what could have been flush, but it never appeared.

I was shocked, again, I really was going to be apart of this happy, warm family. It filled me with joy. Renesmee must have made the images appear in my mind, her ability. I did not know what else to do apart from smile and just be happy in this precious moment I had. I would have cried if it was possible, tears of joy.

Alice dragged me out of the room and up the stairs, she was excited. Of course, she was going to show me 'my room', and the rest of the house. Great.

There where lots of old portraits and artefacts lining the white walls, all individual in their own rights. They looked beautiful. The stair case was massive, curved, and wide, the banister a smooth satin rail. We passed several rooms along the way, she showed me each one, and each of them was different, you could certainly tell which room belonged to who. The hall way was long, and panelled with a honey coloured wood, the same colour as the floor boards. At the end on the wall was a very large cross. On this hall was Rosalie and Emmett's room, Alice's room, and Carlisle's Office, which also had a library adjoining it. Esme also had a study which could be accessed through Carlisles.

Carlisle's office and Library was panelled in dark wood, where it was seen. The walls where covered with books, and by the door the wall was smothered in pictures from the past, some indicating Carlisles younger days. There was also a huge mahogany desk and leather chair in the middle of the room.

Rosalie and Emmett's room was large and L shaped, and had a bathroom at the end, it was painted white. There also donned a massive walk in closet. Their room was to the south of the house, so shared the massive glass wall that ran up the entire south facing side.

Alice's room, which she shares with Jasper, was draped completely in her personality. Jasper had an office joined onto this room. There was also a massive closet, and bedroom sized bathroom joined onto Alice's room too.

The top floor of the house also had a panelled hallway, in the same honey colour. This floor had a library, Alice explained that this is where everything 'shady' took place, like if they had to forge documentations, like they had to do for me. I had a new passport, and everything.

Also on this floor was Esme and Carlisle's bedroom, again this room had it's own bathroom and closet.

We finally stopped outside a large wooden door, it did not belong to the house, but it fit in. This used to be Edwards old room. It had an old but new feeling about it. The handle on the door was coloured bronze. It was simple in design, but also exquisite. The handle itself was in the shape of a Victorian flower, with patterns around the edge on the petals, it looked so fragile. In the middle of the flower was a crest, the Cullen crest.

I grew nervous this was the last room of the house, and obviously mine, the one Alice had organised for me, and in such short notice. I looked warily at her, she smiled, showing me all her sparkling white teeth, and winking, I smiled weakly back, she took my hand and steered me in through the door.

"This," Alice said, "is your room. I saw that you would like it purple, and would like it too have an old-ish feeling about it…so take a look. Come on Anna open your eyes, it can't be that bad, after all I did help design it'

I pushed my eyes open, I stepped forward. "Wow." was about all I could muster. The room was in the shape of a rectangle, it also faced south.

The walls were purple and the carpet cream, there was an old fireplace on one wall to my right, it was huge and looked Victorian, or from that period. It matched the door handle perfectly. There was a huge window stretching the length of the south wall, the view looked fantastic. You could see the winding Sol Duc river, and the untouched Olympic forests, and mountain range. Shelves were lined with, books, CD's , and ornaments from like the 18-1900's, it all looked amazing, there was also a large corner sofa in the middle of the room, accompanied by a softly carved wooden table with three large candles in the centre of it- I loved candles, I loved everything. And it all went surprisingly well together.

Hanging on the wall to my left was an amazing looking picture with a floral pattern, I wish I could paint as good as that, it was so wondrous.

The closet, and bathroom where to the far end of the room.

thanked Alice a little too much, and told her to give Esme the most sincere thank you's I could muster. She left so I could sit and take in the wonder. It looked perfect. I would have to make it up to Alice somehow, and Esme. I sat in my room for an hour or so more, in awe of how much 'me' it looked. Alice knew me a little to well already, it made me sheepish and happy.

Well she had seen me coming…maybe she had this all planned out before my arrival. From the little time I had here, and with Alice, I was still very certain about her planning all of this. I sat for what seemed like ages smiling to myself taking everything in, and soon went to go examine the crowded bookshelf, with much enthusiasm.


	6. The stranger and the moon

**5. The Stranger and the Moon**

I had never dared look into a mirror since becoming a vampire. I couldn't face up to how different I might look, I could barely remember what my human self had looked like anyway, I don't know what I was afraid of. I finally plucked up the courage and snuck into Alice and Jaspers room, there was a large mirror housed in there. I stood in front of it; eyes closed, like before when I had been afraid to walk into my room. Although many months had passed since then. I slowly peeled them open. I was still small, and petite. My skin was pale and my eyes- not quite as golden as the rest of the Cullens, but a mix of gold and red, eventually, given time they would become more golden. My lashes where long and curled, and my brows thin and smooth. I had only been a vampire for a few months. Every single feature upon my face was perfect and straight. Straight nose, straight angled jaw, straight…everything. My hair was a golden blond-brown colour, just past shoulder length, nice and glossy; and my face, small and oval shaped.

Suddenly I saw a reflection in the window behind me, it looked like something was on my back, and there just below the base of my neck, on my back was a tattoo, moon shaped and Celtic looking; it was very pretty. Obviously something I had gotten done in my other, human life. I admired it for a short while, looking at how it sat on top of my marble skin.

A few more weeks had passed by, it had been almost six months since I turned up here. I was fitting well into my vampire role, and with my new family. Bella and Alice were like my two best friends, and sisters. Emmett, Jasper and Edward more than fit their roles of doting big brothers, they looked out for me, as for Rosalie, she was slowly coming round, becoming a tiny bit friendlier towards me as the days passed, but she would occasionally look at me with worried searching eyes when she thought I wasn't looking. She talked very little with me, and when she did it was very small talk. The only time we had a proper conversation it was when everyone had sat down with me and each told me their stories of how they came to be vampires, most of not all where sad and heart breaking. Especially Rosalie's.

Carlisle and Esme, the best parents you could have helped me a lot over the weeks and were more than very please with my progress, Carlisle especially. Esme wanted to get me interested in her restoration projects, and Carlisle had been teaching me all things medical, it was all very interesting; of course he did not let me near any blood, not just yet anyway. He thought I could end up doing well with all things relating to blood. Something Jasper was suspicious about, after all it hadn't been one of his strong points in the past. He was a tiny bit jealous.

Our next hunting trip was scheduled for this weekend, we weren't going far, but it was new ground on my part. I was excited, I had been feeling very hungry, you could see it in my eyes. They had grown slightly darker the past few days.

When we all went, we headed off north, it took mere minutes to get there. The trees were tall evergreens, some with snow still scattered on the tallest branches. The forest was thick, apparently we would find a good meal here, "A few juicy bears and mountain lions," Emmett and Edward teased. I simply rolled my eyes towards them and continued after the others.

I ran into a clearing not far from the rest of my family, stalking a small mountain lion that was hunting a deer; I was then going in to pounce on him when I could sense someone in the area around me, and it wasn't any of my family members, I stopped, very still, I felt wary so tried to use my ability (for which Carlisle had been helping me with; Jasper also at his side assisting) to my advantage, I could not see if it was working of course I could only feel a slight lightness in me, so I kept well still- someone was coming out from a few young trees to my left. He stood there, shaded by the greenery, a black figure, I couldn't see his face, but I could smell him- sweet and musky.

I was worried, he looked puzzled. I sent a distress signal to Edward and Alice, picturing all I could of him; the stranger in my mind, thinking of Edward, thinking of my family and Alice, we could all be in danger. It had worked, I heard him from behind me, I turned, the stranger had gone when I looked back, he must have sensed Edward coming. Edward ran off in the direction I had pointed, it's all I could do, I had come undone from my ability now, I returned to the rest of the Cullens, feeling a little shaken. Edward returned to us seconds later, he could not sense, or pick up the scent of the stranger and were he had gone. We all decided to head back home and call it a day as soon as possible, Emmett and Jasper watched over me as I hunted, then we all left, as fast as we could. Everyone was very tense, it made the atmosphere uneasy.

Back at the house everyone, except Bella and Renesmee (who were at their cottage) were positioned around the dining room table. Alice and Emmett sat either side of me, Rosalie next to Emmett, Jasper to Alice. Carlisle and Esme sat opposite each other, and at the end of the table next to Esme was Edward. I told them all I could,- I didn't really catch a look at him, all I knew was that he was tall with dark hair, and the sweet musky smell of him, and that he was definitely a vampire! Also that I had noticed a silver band on his left hand, on his thumb I think, it sparkled in the meek sun and caught my eye more than anything else. No one could think of who he might be; a stranger to us all.

"I'l keep an eye out around the house perimeters for any signs if he is to return." spoke Edward.

"Me too." - Emmett.

"And I." -Jasper.

"I'l look to your future for any signs." tinkled Alice. I was sure she already knew something, it was the tone in her voice, Edward had caught it too and shot a glance towards his favourite sister, looking to see what she was hiding, no result, she hid it all too well, and she made that very clear. I was sure Edward would attempt to get anything from her soon, and very soon at that. I wondered what she was thinking about to keep him from seeing.

"We need to be more cautious- Anna you need to be prepared, we will all help you concentrate and focus on using your ability." spoke Carlisle, in a sincere but polite tone, "We must get to work straight away." I nodded. With that we cleared some space in the room, moving the table away against the wall, and the chairs staked up next to it. All left apart from, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward, Bella soon returned, Rosalie and Emmett had gone to watch over Renesmee, and Esme was up in her study again. I could imagine her trying to look over her blue prints but being troubled by what I had seen in the forest, or rather who I had seen. I hoped she was ok and not to fazed by it. It seemed unlikely.

We did not know exactly what my ability was, only that I could block almost everyone out. I could be invisible, physically and almost emotionally, make my mind invisible, push everything out. The only thing I could not do was hide my future from Alice.

It seemed like forever, but it was only a few hours, we were working on keeping my mind _'invisible',_ it was going well after a few attempts. I was already tired (if that was possible) I could tell Edward was trying to force his way through, but it was soon fading away. Carlisle was very well pleased with my progress, it had not been long since my _birth_ and I was doing exceptionally well, it also gave me something to be happy about.

Next up was my emotions, how unfortunate, they my weakest point, I wasn't looking forward to it. I didn't do so well, I could have cried, and I eventually did no tears came out, I just sobbed, I was still intact with my human emotions. Jaspers chosen emotions of sadness and grief washed through my entire body, I collapsed to the floor, it was so stressful, even for a vampire.

"Its ok Anna." Bella had rushed to my side first, followed by Alice- of course she knew this would happen, and said little more than sorry silently in my ear. She did look very sorry, I think she felt and could see, deeply, how much it affected me. She took pity, and held me close to her.

"I don't want to do this anymore." I tried to bite back the bitterness in my voice, it worked- just.

"Alright Anna, we can try again some other time. I know you don't like it, but we have to try." Came Carlisles soft voice.

The strongest part of my ability was hiding my existence- my body. By the third attempt I was almost well hidden. Edward explained that to everyone, it looked like hot air was shimmering on the spot where I stood, and soon it would be barely visible at all. He alongside Carlisle and Jasper had been doing his own kind of research too. Everyone was pleased with my progress of the night, and so was I, my only let down right now…my emotions. I would have to try harder next time round, and I wasn't looking forward to it!


	7. Painting the picture

**6. Painting the picture**

I put the news on sitting in the enormous Cullen living room. The walls painted a soft faded white, everything in it, graceful. The south wall was completely glass, it made the room so bright, and open. If you looked out from it, you could see right on to the river. The ceiling was high beamed and the floor wooden, and carpeted, in the same shade of faded white, as the walls. In the living room stood Edwards grand piano, which he often played. There was also the kitchen and a basement. The basement was hard to get too, unless you knew how. The kitchen we rarely used, it had the dining room next to it.

There wasn't much else to do right now, everyone was out making sure the area was safe, Esme was cutting up some fresh flowers to put in a vase on the dining room table, her mind wondering to other things, things I could feel she was trying to hide. Alice was out shopping with Bella and Renesmee, apparently they all needed a new wardrobe-again. I was invited to go along but didn't feel up to it. Jasper had previously been testing out my emotional barrier again and I was worn out (even for a vampire it was just so draining.)

I flicked through the channels at top speed- nothing interesting on so I stuck with the news. I sped to my room to grab one of the many books occupying my shelves, a romantic novel I had yet to read, and came to rest on the sofa. I was getting to a good part. I was reading at world record speed, I'd be finished soon- ah vampire abilities. I liked that bit about it, the past months I'd been here and been a vampire I couldn't get enough of speeding through all the books occupying the house, I loved reading very much. Then something from the news caught my senses, I turned the volume up a fraction so I could take in the words the woman was throwing at me.

'**HEADLINE NEWS!'**

'Another _unexplained death _on the outskirts of Seattle_, _that's three in five days.

The first victim a girl of only seventeen years, walking home from her friends house. The second a young man in his twenties, thought to have making his way home from a local bar. And the third a woman, it is unclear where she was heading to or from. No signs of evidence only spats of blood left at each scene. Are they possibly linked? Is there a dangerous _killer_ out there on the lose? Police investigations are underway, so far nothing can be explained. It's like MASS MURDER all over again- if you have any information please contact…..'

I trailed off, what if this _person _or _thing _killing these people was the same person (vampire)that had been in the clearing just under a week ago, and these attacks happened all in three days- what if it was _him_?

I decided I would not let it bother me, not just yet, after all it might just be coincidence, the unknown vampire might not have anything to do with it…

Damn I was worrying myself more. I turned the news off and tried to get back to reading. Everything still played on my mind, but being a vampire I could think about many things at once. I tried my best to push it aside.

A few hours later and it was pitch black outside, I'd got through a few dozen books- I'd started reading some of the medical ones that had intrigued me, brushing up on some knowledge to please Carlisle, and a few on restoration and building design to satisfy Esme, she was happy to see me reading them as she flowed past me and upstairs to her study to look over some blue prints for her next project- for which she apparently would love my help on. She wanted me busy and learning (just like Carlisle) doing something with my time, to try and keep my mind occupied. I'd guessed to keep me from feeling bad about my lack of emotional control and because of my encounter in the forest. I enjoyed all the reading and spending my time learning, but I really wanted to concentrate on something I had loved doing- painting. None of the family knew this obsession, apart from Alice of course, who just that moment sauntered into the living room accompanied by Bella and Renesmee, all arms full. I had always loved art, but never done anything about it, maybe that's what I could also do, I had to think of something to do at least I wasn't just going to sit about being a bored vampire. When this year was up, the year or maybe two, where my family would keep me close to watch over my adjustments, I could go to college and study art, but that was only an option of course. I still had Esme and Carlisles best interests on the cards too. Well that's if I didn't, my family didn't, die already from being stalked by a vampire. No, must keep that from my mind, I was not to think that way, it was just a passing and nothing more, myself and my family would be ok. That still didn't make anyone, including myself anymore confident about it. I tried to keep everything from my mind, but everything I had heard on the news was still bursting through my thoughts, I was unable to budge the worry I felt.

Alice had returned with some paint for me, and plenty of canvas to paint on, also many more things to get me started, - she grinned, I blushed. Alice had also bought me some clothes, not a surprise, apparently my clothes where not good anymore, and I was not allowed to wear the same thing more than once, twice if lucky. I did not see a problem with wearing my clothes over more than the one occasion. Bella had also been forced to buy more than she bargained for. Renesmee was only too pleased.

"Thank you Alice, its no surprise you would have seen my desire to paint." she grinned again. "You can paint me if you like, I'll model for you," she twirled round on the spot like a ballerina. At least she had me smiling.

"Sure Alice," I said not seeming very enthusiastic about it. At some point I wouldn't have any choice but to paint her, for now however I would put it off for as long as possible, I preferred to draw and paint what came to mind and be my own messy creation. I knew Alice wouldn't let it drop though.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle soon arrived. Carlisle had been taking time off at the hospital, claiming he had been working too hard and needed to spend time with his family. I so desperately wanted him to go back and help the people that needed him. I had told him this the previous night and pleaded-he was going back in a few days time- thank god.

We all stood in the kitchen. There was no news from them about the stranger, where could he be now? I wondered. I thought about what I had seen on the news, Edward heard me and urged me too retell what I had seen. I did.

"It's possible, he could have a connection." said Carlisle, thought in his deep wizened eyes. Then Alice bounded into the room.

"NO!!" she almost shrieked. Everyone jumped and looked, eyes open wide in her direction, Jasper immediately at her side. "He isn't a threat, well he hasn't been killing people, not those people on the news anyway."

"How do you know this?" Edward demanded. Jasper let out a low silent growl.

"I saw it." Alice chirped, "Duh,…" she said mockingly tapping her forehead.

She continued, a little annoyed at Edward. "He isn't the killer, there are two others, they are hooded," her face furrowed, "just like the people I saw standing over Anna." her eyes closed in concentration now, she stood still for a short while.

"I can't see them well, only that they are a male and a female, but one is very strong- the threat, the other- half under the control of the strong one, she isn't so much of a threat, but there is no telling of what she is capable of; they could possibly be responsible for Anna…" she paused here.

"How do you know its not him?" Emmett spoke.

"The stranger, he is much smaller than the strong one, and the other is a woman- she has red, poker straight, flowing hair…" she gasped, opened her eyes and looked towards me.

"What?!" everyone demanded.

"Whats the matter?" voiced Carlisle.

"The stranger is not a threat, or the woman, although we should be cautious, but the strong one….is a threat to us all….The stranger and the other two, they were once altogether, but the stranger left them- I can't see why he left, it's a little blurry, but the stronger one doesn't like it, the woman doesn't want any harm, but against the strong one right now she can do nothing, she's helpless." she stopped, and rested her head on Jaspers chest. He patted her softly and carried her out of the kitchen and to their room. Her parting words where only that of his name, 'Bennett Roberts'. A small flicker of a smile stuck to her lips, but quickly as it came, fell off.

"We must keep an eye out for these two then," piped Emmett, "I'll rip his filthy head off!" he was a little too enthusiastic about going after another vampire.

"Indeed we must," Carlisle spoke, he looked deep in thought and soon departed to his study without saying another word. He swept swiftly and quickly from the kitchen.

Emmett left us to tell Rosalie and keep her up to date, she had been in the garage working on her car, and apparently fixing one up for me according to Emmett, he had let it slip, I wasn't supposed to know (oddly kind of her.)

'oops, my bad' he had said with a smirk. He would probably get told off for that when Rosalie found out.

Edward took Bella and Renesmee home safely, and apologised for having to leave. What did I do now? I had none of my family to turn too, all of them were otherwise busy with there own troubles….and there was a danger out there, killing people. I was all alone right now.

I couldn't talk to anyone, so I went up to my room, locked the door, put on some quiet, slow, calming music. Not the usual heavy stuff I would sometimes have the urge to play. I leaned a canvas up against it's stand and began to paint all the patterns, whizzing past my eyes.

I ended up painting my interpretation of _him._


	8. Mysterious Pull

**7. Mysterious pull**

_I had to leave, something was telling me too. _

_Enid, the sire vampire who had created me, knew of this desire. She was such a good friend in the 46 years of my vampire life, and urged me too get away. She was a mother figure to me, always there, and caring. To her I was her child, her son. She raised me._

_I didn't know anything of my past, no one could tell me, and to be honest I didn't want to know. Now was all that mattered._

_My name, Bennett Roberts, that was all I knew and wanted to know. I had no reason to have my past on my conscience, the odds are it wasn't a good one anyway….the only good thing I cared about was Enid, she had saved me. Soon I would have to save her…_

_I needed to get away from the coven I belonged too, which consisted of myself, Enid, and her partner Nate. For three weeks she urged me to leave, she knew I wanted to very much. As long as I was safe, she was happy. The only problem was Nate, the 'control freak', he kept us like prisoners, hardly ever letting Enid out of his sight, I on the other hand had little bit more freedom, but I could not take him out on my own, plus I didn't want to leave Enid behind, or in any kind of danger- my best friend, and mother figure. Enid._

_One night- when the sky was a deep blue, and the moon was invisible, the clouds non-existent in the dark skies, -on one of Nates hunts (human hunt that is) I took the chance to flee, telling Enid I would make sure she was safe no matter what. Nate could not blame her for my departure, but I was sure he would find a way….I ran for it, so fast I was out of their sights in the blink of an eye. I never looked behind me once ,in fear that Nate would be on my trail….which I was being very good to hide. _

_I ran so fast the wind and rushed past me fiercely. It was beginning to rain a bit, but I could barely feel it on my marble skin. I didn't understand what I was feeling drawn too, but I knew it was a 'living' being that had this hold over me. The feeling was so odd, and unexplainable. If I knew what love felt like, I guess I could say that's what it was. It wasn't… I didn't know what was pulling me, urging me on. It was like a magnetic pull, and the force felt strong. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before, and I could not explain it._

_I travelled for a few hours, passing through a few towns on my way. Each town different to the next, one was filled with lots of stores, and shopping centres. The next was bright, and lit up with colourful lights. It was nearly morning when I finally arrived in one of the small towns named Forks. Forks was green, everything was covered in it, the trees, the ground, all different degrees of green. It was quiet….mostly. I started to head north, something was pulling me in that direction, for what reason I did not know of course. Through the trees many scents caught my attention, the smell of musk, the smell of dog, the smell of pine, the smell of flowers, and… fruits._

_I could not imagine what Enid and Nate were doing right now, or to even imagine what Nate was doing to Enid. I felt so sorry for leaving, but it had been her wish for me to go- 'follow the pull', she had said. I did not want to leave, but something else was calling me. Now it was time to do something for myself._

_I hoped so much that she was ok, that Nate had not killed her already. Maybe she had succeeded in her bid for freedom and got away from his clutches. I tried not to think too much about it, it would only worry me more. I should not be worrying._

_I soon made it to a forest of tall evergreen trees- pretty scenery, I was nearly always used to the city perspective rather than this. The air was sweet, and the greenery was well…green. The most green I had ever seen, and beautiful._

_I walked further on, coming to a standstill in some small, young ferns. It felt like someone, or something was present, yet I could not see them, though I could have sworn I saw a blurry figure of some sorts standing in the clearing just ahead of me. I was feeling confused, and I showed it too._

_Why was I being drawn here? So much mystery._

_The air smelled sweet and fruity- like papaya. Someone must be here, but where? I thought I had saw something, but then it was gone, right before my eyes. Then I heard the sound of racing feet crash against the ground, coming from ahead, too quick to be human, insanely fast….another vampire, and not anything like the sweet fruity smell._

_I turned too run, hide away. I did not want a fight, only to seek the 'thing' that was slowly pulling me closer, and closer. I ran, and I ran._

_He followed me for a while, I covered my tracks well. He followed no further than a fair few miles and then, I presumed returning back to where he had came charging from. I dare not return, so I settled where I was for now. I would set up camp, and search more within the next few hours. I was still in the dense forests, not the same one as before. The trees where different here, less pine. _

_I headed back to Forks, it was a few hours later. The sky was beginning to darken again. The stars where out tonight, the moon now present and creamy. I was trying to find that delicious scent again, I wanted that scent, it only made the pull stronger. It wasn't before long and I had found it again- not the real thing though, only traces that had been left behind….I followed it, for a few miles. Here and there the scent would back track, and it felt like I was going in circles for a short while. I crossed over at the Calawah River, there where a lot of ferns here, and walked until I came across a house, it was big in size, and white, it looked modern, but still had that dated old feeling about it. There where six primordial cedars that shaded the acres in which this magnificent house occupied. The house itself was three stories high, with a large porch on the first story. I could hear the river close by._

_I kept my distance, being sure to be very quiet, although I could still manage a peek through their oversized window, watching them, vampires, the ones that had been in the forest mere hours ago. They must be resident here- I would not intrude. I stayed put and watched for a what seemed like a few more hours at what they were doing, it looked like they were torturing a young looking girl, she was pretty and petite, but no…..it looked like they were training her or something. I saw it all, right before my eyes. Then one minute she was there and the next…gone. What explained that?! Then I smelled it for another time…that fruity smell, it was her, the small petite 'invisible' blond, in training. That explained it. She was who I was being drawn too, but why? How? I had to keep asking myself and questioning this over and over, I just didn't understand it, yes she was pretty and had a charm about her, but I didn't know the girl, isn't that stalker-ish and weird?_

_This just did not make sense at all, I tried to think everything over. I departed, setting up camp a few miles way in case I hadn't been careful enough and they had caught my scent. _

_I watched her for one more week….mysterious. I was lucky to not have been caught watching, or trespassing on their land._


	9. Introspection

**8. Introspection**

**~Carlisles POV~**

_I was sitting up in my study, in my soft leather chair, behind my desk, head in hands, thinking everything through rationally. The present newly born vampire was fitting well into her new role, together with her new life. This was not however the first time I had witnessed something like this. The second infact. The first was for Bella. She has adjusted perfectly. I had thought it had been my care and attentiveness that had pulled her through her transition smoothly, she had later told me, it was not, that she tried so very hard to concentrate and push everything away, it was her ability of shielding that had helped her through it. I was a little saddened that it had not been my care, but all the more happy and proud she had done it with her own will. I wondered deeply if Anna possessed the same category of ability that Bella harnessed. I could not be sure, and wanted to find out as much as I could._

_I pushed her, with the help and guidance of my family. Perhaps I should not have, it exhausted her so much. I could not help myself though, and proceeded still with pushing her to the full. It had worked to some extent, I had taken time of work to help her. She had progressed greatly. Only lacking with her emotional side of things. From what we knew of her human life, she had been an emotional person. Jasper could tell this, she suffered greatly when he worked himself with her. I felt sorry for her. I still wanted and needed to help. She was my family now._

_Her ability was like nothing I had ever come across before, and she was adjusting with ease. I welcomed her into my family like another daughter. We had all of her documentations and story sorted out to please the public eye, incase of any inconveniences. _

_I did not know who this stranger was that she had encountered in the forest clearing. Not one of us could come to a conclusion of who he might be. Our only fear. The Volturi._

_I trusted Alice's' visions, that he was not a danger. But I could not help be wary for my families' sake. From what she had told me, Alice had seen no more of this Bennett Roberts. I was sure she knew more, and wanted to press her on the matter. I did not want to do this around the rest of the family. Perhaps it would be wrong to go about it that way, but I did not want to cause any alarm, if it was not necessary. What would be the outcome of this? I stood and left the confines of my study to talk with her._

_**~Alice's POV~ Alice's Visions**_

_**The Ridge and the Room**_

_I was sitting on a stool thinking deeply as Edward played Esme's favourite song on his grand piano, for his watching family. Everything fazed out, the present situation went hazy as I saw everything in my mind._

_*_

_There were dim lights. The street was dark. A street not far from where I was now. Just over the ridge. _

_A body lay on the floor. Blood pulsing from it. I saw two figures hovering over her, a girl. Her golden hair was soaked in the sickly sticky blood. The expression on the girls face was blank, hurt. Lifeless. She writhed in pain. You could see her pulse pumping in every crease of her small, fragile body. The air smelt sweet._

_The two figures were disturbed by something, they fled._

_I had to help her, something was telling me to. I saw myself approach her, this felt odd. I saw myself taking her home. Carlisle was going to help her. She lay on a table, my family watching over her. She would be and was my family. If was on time._

_From now, I had ten minutes to make this happen. It was my decision. Go to her, or leave her._

_My head throbbed. I left immediately, by myself. If Jasper was with me, I know he would have tried stopping me. No body noticed my departure._

_*_

_**VISION 2- The stranger**_

_I didn't see him coming in the forest. I was to wrapped up in Anna and helping test her ability, rather than concentrating on any possible dangers. I felt so disappointed in myself. I tried to take my mind off it and went shopping with Bella and Renesmee._

_I was in the kitchen when it came to me. I saw it. Everything fazed out… it was only a flash, and passed quickly._

_He was not a threat, but he wanted Anna. I could see him. He was drawn to her like some sort of magnetic pull. He had left his coven to seek her. He had travelled far to find her. I almost imagined the type of pull he felt, it was like the push of two opposite ended magnets being pushed together, but this time, they stuck. Glued together. The north pulling the south, until they stuck, inseparable._

_The threat was that he was connected to the sire vampires who had created her. I saw a huge male and his partner, a red haired woman (from what I could make out, she posed as no threat.) These were the ones from the ridge, the night Anna turned, they wore the same robes as before. The strong male was not pleased with our stranger and wanted to harm him, to kill him. This could not happen, he needed to be with Anna. (I did not tell my family this, how could I?)_

_My head hurt so much. Jasper carried me to our room. Maybe I could confide in him with the things I could not yet tell Anna. _

_I could not and would not ruin this. These threats needed to be out of the way first. _

_But then he came!_


	10. It feels so right'

**9. 'It feels so right'**

It was cloudy over head as I sat in my room, gazing out from my window. The air was misty. I thought I saw something from amongst the trees. I did. It was a man. No…I could smell him. A vampire. Pure and musky. It was _him_.

My family had felt his presence too. I bolted downstairs to find them all alert in the living room. Alice darted to my side. She wanted to talk to me tell me something. Whatever it was I was sure she had already told the rest of my family, who stood standing behind us. All with happy, yet questionable faces. The room went calm. Jasper. But I was wary an afraid. I tried everything to block him out. I gave in, I couldn't afford to be careless.

"He's here for _you_." spoke Alice. A twinkle in her voice.

I looked horrified. "What? _Me_!" I felt the shock course through my body, and felt it stick on my face.

Carlisle stepped beside her, and calmly spoke."Alice tells me he is here because he has been drawn to you. You both have some sort of _connection_ with and too each other. I don't know how to explain it at this time. But that's what it is. What I believe it to be. An unexplainable connection which you both share."I spoke. I tried to be calm."I've never met him. I do not know him. But I felt drawn to him in that forest, and I can't explain why. How can someone want me, who does not know me?!"

"He does know you Anna. I believe you met briefly when you resided in England, and that's what brought you here. Ever since then you have both been unknowingly seeking each other. The connection has been stronger ever since your _transformation_." explained Carlisle. I was stunned. How unbelievable. Magical."And now we have found each other." I almost whispered."But he is here. Right now." I breathed. Flustered. I did not know what to do.

"Alice, Jasper and I," spoke Carlisle. "will go and _talk_ with him. Edward can stay with you and tell you everything as it happens. If, when, everything is well. You may go to him. I'm not keeping you from him Anna," he had read my questionable look.

"I just want to protect you, and the rest of our family." I nodded. They left.

Bella and Renesmee where at the cottage, keeping the little infant safe, was also Jacob, her best friend. He was a werewolf. I had been told the story, over and over from Renesmee. She had shown me it all. Like a little story book, not so many words, just pictures. But she had explained well. It fascinated me.

Edward told me everything. Every small detail. Everything in his mind. He had left his coven for this. I felt so drawn to him, I could feel it now. I wished they would hurry up. I was almost pacing in impatience. Of course Edward had heard that thought, and I wasn't trying to hide it. "A little enthusiastic are we?" he grinned, it faded quickly. " be safe, be careful Anna." He placed a hand on my shoulder. I blushed and turned away."I don't understand this Edward. But it feels so right." I said, as I , Jasper and Alice came through the door."I'l take you to him." Beckoned Alice. I smiled back at my family. This meeting of the ways felt so right.

"It's ok Anna, I promise. You do believe me, don't you?" she said pouting her lip out. I couldn't help smile at her. She had this power over everyone. We stopped, she leaned in and whispered. "I won't be far away." she pecked my cheek, squeezed my hand, and backed away slowly, smiling. She was gone.

He was tall. Dark hair smoothed out on the top of his head. He looked wonderful. Too wondrous for the likes of me. He wore casual clothes and looked good. I saw his silver ring on his left thumb glisten in the starlight as I slowly paced towards him. His eyes glistened at me. I nudged myself towards this handsome _stranger_. He looked so good. I looked at the ground. Frost was just setting in, the ground like sparkling ice.I couldn't help it, but I had too stare into his glistening _perfect _eyes. Red crimson eyes! I gulped in a mouthful of air, and held my breath. Not feet away from him. We looked at each other continuously for a few minutes, not saying a word. Just taking each other in properly. I felt self consciousness wash over me. And a tingling sensation went up my back. I looked down. He took a step back. I looked up, he looked puzzled. I tried to relax, feeling self conscious right now obviously wasn't a good idea, I was going hazy. I looked like I was a shimmering, imaginative ghostly figure, standing in front of a tall handsome, strange, yet familiar man. He smiled. It was warm. I relished in it. I smiled guided me over to our porch swing, and introduced himself as Bennett Roberts. We sat and talked for hours. Soon the sun would be starting to rise, to start it's new day. I could see Alice sneaking peaks from one of the upstairs windows. I giggled. She could be so nosey sometimes. There was no doubt that the rest of my family were trying to listen in. We were too far away for their vampiric hearing senses But I was sure Edward was attempting to read my thoughts. I tried so hard to block him, and everyone else out. I was determined too. I knew they wouldn't listen to intentionally eaves drop, they just wanted me safe.I was falling for this, not so much of a, stranger, in one full evening. He had told me everything about himself and his coven. I too had shared with him my story. He apologised awkwardly, about his previous 'family' turning me into what I was. I had nothing much to say back, what could I say. He was amazed at my abilities, and thought they where wildly wonderful. He was good, at concealing himself from the outside world, hiding his tracks, and a fast runner. He could also track. I was still wary of the redness in his eyes. The red glimmered with caring, but they weren't deep red, they where golden red. Why golden red I thought. It soon came to my attention that one of Bennett's past coven members, Nate (the strong one) did not like his departure, and wanted him dead. Me dead. This would mean danger for my family too. We had to be prepared. I would protect my family all I could. Bennett wanted to protect me.

Carlisle accepted Bennett in. Bennett did not want to intrude, but my family (even Rosalie surprisingly) urged him to stay. Alice had worked on Jasper. Over the next few weeks, and soon months, we all prepared for what we knew was coming. A fierce battle.

Bennett and I grew closer together, becoming almost inseparable over the next few months. Some nights we would sit outside on the swing together, just holding each other lovingly. I liked being in his arms, and for once in my life, felt safer than I ever had. He made me happy. Seeing me happy, only made him more happy. It was bliss. He even helped me practice my abilities. When he was around I seemed to focus more, and have a lot more control, especially over my emotions. It was like he was the magic key to my control.

Then one night he broke it too me. We were alone, well probably not, someone was bound to be spying, not to say any names, but I could take a guess as to who it would be. Alice, and probably Esme, who had been persuaded by Alice.

Standing under the stars, Bennett told me he _loved_ me, and gave me the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was heart shaped, and in it nestled a perfect diamond. It really was perfect.

I loved him too, and I truly did. We shared our first kiss that night. It felt like fireworks where exploding all around me, and inside my body. When I wasn't in a lip lock with him all I could do was smile. His lips where so soft, and cool. Perfection. Heaven.


	11. Sweet Pine

**Sweet Pine**

I never took his necklace off. It was so precious to me. It was a connection I had too him, and it meant a lot. The only connection, other than himself that I had.

The next morning I went for a stroll in some secluded woods, about 3 miles from our home. I wasn't hungry, I just wanted to think quietly on my own. It was rare that I got my thoughts to myself anymore. If Edward wasn't trying to hear my thoughts, Jasper was feeling my emotions, which had him guessing what I was thinking about. Lets just say these days it was mostly just about Bennett, and how much I needed and wanted him. At least it kept Jasper at bay. Then there was Alice trying to predict everything. I was coy enough to plant some fake predictions in her head the other night, and some that where pretty rated. She found me out of course, but it was fun whilst it lasted.

The air was so clear and fresh here. The strong smell of sweet pine was oddly tingling my senses…I kept twitching my over sensitive nose.

The only sounds were of the birds chirping, calling and singing to one another in the distance. Peace. Just what I needed right now, what with the other vampires on our, my, trail.

I had snuck out, the perfect trait of mine allowing me to get away from everyone undetected. I knew it wasn't safe, but I just needed to get away for a while.

I laid out on the dewy grass, covered in beautiful white avalanche lilies, the sun twinkling through the trees and over my body.

Then suddenly the sun disappeared, and I knew I wasn't safe.

I opened my eyes so quickly any normal being would not have seen it. I was getting ready to spring, I couldn't though.

It was all so sudden and they so fast. I was pinned to the ground by a strong force, they sniffed my body, taking in my every scent. They sniffed my neck, teeth grazing my marble skin, I felt breath on me. It made me feel sick. They had control. How could I get out of this. I worked so hard to use my ability against them, and for myself, I wasn't strong enough. I needed help, and fast.

They smelt like sweet pine!


	12. Worry, dread, love and fear

**11. Bisgu, ondrædan, lufu ac…ege**

Anna is no where to be seen. The Cullens and Bennett have become worried.

**Jaspers POV**

There was one of my family members emotions I was tuned into, it would pulse, bubble, and form inside me. Anna, she was an emotional being, even for one of my kind. She had been good at everything other than blocking me out fully, there was always that tiny gap were everything would slowly seep out, she hadn't fully closed it off yet, and I wasn't feeling her now. Why wasn't I feeling her.

I was sat playing chess with Emmett , by the window overlooking the vast forests behind our home. Alice was watching over us, fully aware of our next moves and strategies, when I felt her pull away. I had been well _tuned _into Anna lately for the sole purpose of protecting my family. I could constantly feel her sickening emotions of worry, dread, love and…fear, growing and pulsating inside. Where was she now? Maybe she had pulled away, because she was becoming stronger in her control. I would not accept that.

Alice noticed the sudden change in my ridged behaviour. I had not moved for the duration of 5 minutes.'What is it Jasper, whats wrong?', Alice questioned. She came and knelt at my feet.I replied, thinking out a rough plan in my mind at the same time. 'She's gone. I can't feel her. I don't know where Alice, you must try and _tune _into her. Try, try your hardest. For her safety!, find her, she is not here anymore.'

Edward caught onto my plan. He set out with Bella and Emmett straight away to look for her. Jacob was at the house, with poor Renesmee who wanted to help. We wouldn't let her, she was only a ….'child'.

With in a few hours they where back. 'We tracked her to a point where she last was, about thirty to forty miles away, there had definitely been another vampire with her', said Edward. "And it wasn't Bennett"

'I think it was the strong one, Nate.' reared Emmett.

'We don't know where she has been taken, and we don't know that,' said Bella. 'But we must find Bennett and ask him all we can, he may know where she is.'

We could not find Bennett anywhere in the house, but Edward quickly picked up his scent, he had headed east of our land (the wrong direction) also trying to search for Anna. Her scent was all over the place, and it had got him confused.

Edward being the fastest set off to find him so we could all come together and bring Anna back safely.

**Bennett's POV**

I did not know where she was, I had been out getting her a surprise and was just on my way back, but when I had heard some of the Cullens talking about her leaving, I went out to find her. I decided to head east then work my way round the farthest reaches of forest I happened to come by, that's where her scent had been the strongest. About three hours after my search had begun, Edward arrived baring some bad news.

'She had headed north, maybe getting away or to go hunting, we don't know,' Edward spat, 'I could not pick up her scent any farther, but she was definitely with another of our kind! I think she is with Nate. I'm so sorry Bennett, she may be in danger.'

I urgently replied whilst speeding back towards the house. 'Then it has fallen upon me,..'

"us" Edward corrected.

"…to save her. He can do terrible things! Lets hurry!'

**Esme's POV**

We set off as soon as Edward and Bennett arrived. There was no time to ask questions, we moved as fast as we could. I was so afraid for my family, I would not show this, I kept running. Her scent was no where to be found, but luckily Nate had not been careful enough to hide his tracks, his strong scent reeked in the thin air. We followed, running through dense forest, brushing past deadly branches, until we came to a dark, deadly looking cave, it's edges where jagged and looked like wicked, monstrous teeth, about twelve miles west of the forest Anna had last been. I waited out by the entrance in a smooth dry meadow of undergrowth with Rosalie by my side. There was no light here, everything was black. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett and my dear Carlisle all cautiously proceeded into the deadly cave, slowly and quietly, creeping into the mouth of a sleeping tiger.


	13. The final death

**12. Prey to the predator: The final death**

I could not move. I could here urgent whispers coming from somewhere near by, I could not exactly tell where near by was though. Every sound made was vibrating on the rock hard walls surrounding me. The walls looked fierce and sharp, every point, angled out in a different deadly direction than the one before it.

It was a woman's voice I suddenly heard. I dare not make a break for freedom, I did not want to die, to be without my love and my family. But whatever I would do, if anyone else came to harm, I would try, I had to try.

I tried with all my might to flip myself back into vampire mode, I couldn't. I felt so human and helpless, and exposed without the people I loved so much. Such a pathetic weakness. I was a vampire for god sake, the most powerful predator, and I was trapped cornered. Like a mouse, prey to the predator, a deadly snake. I had powers why didn't I use them. I felt weak. I slumped against the wall in defeat, unaware of the slight changes happening around me. The voices seemed unaware of these slight changes as much as I was.

The woman's voice was strong but she sounded scared, maybe worried, as if she did not want to be doing something but was being forced to do it. I tried focusing more, to pick up any hint of what she was speaking.

Her accent was of mixed tongue, like she had travelled a lot in her past. I had always wanted to travel when I was human, go sight seeing, see the world around me. If I got out of here I would do that, travel for a bit. After all I had the rest of eternity to do anything I wanted. Or did I?

There was so much more to be heard. A man was shouting now, a gruff, strong, terrifying voice, bouncing from the rocky walls. I could not see but I could certainly sense and hear. There was a thud to my right, and a shallow in take of breathe. The woman had been thrown down next to me. She reached out for my hand, holding it carefully she whispered into my ear. I could not make out her face.

'_How is Bennett? I know he was with you. He saved you- I tried… I'm sorry.' _She rasped, and could not get her words out quick enough, her speech faltered as she breathed the last words before something, someone came bolting up to us, freeing us from what ever spell we were under.

It was Edward. I sucked in a breath, and sighed it out in relief. I looked around, I was in a cave. The woman had red hair. The man black. She was worn and tired, a look of defeat on her shallow face. He looked ferocious, and ready to kill.

My family all of them where there. Here to help me…but at what cost.

The man, Nate, fled past Alice and Emmett and made for the cave entrance out to the crispy field occupied by Esme and Rosalie. He could see he was outnumbered. We followed, even the woman. She stayed by my side, although it made me a bit uncomfortable to be so close to her, after all she had done, be it her fault or not, I could not push her away. She told me her name was Enid, of course I already knew this, and she wanted to help. She wanted Nate dead. This was all said quickly and quietly. I did not know of his powers, and he could of easily heard every word. For what reason she wanted him gone, I did not know, and I didn't have time to ask her, but it seemed, it was for the right reason. That was clear. We made it to the cave entrance, and walked out.

We all formed and stood, crowded around him in a tight circle, Enid joining us, so he could not escape. He had hurt my family enough with his interference and had hurt Bennett even more. I would not let him win, to control, not anymore.

The full moon was shining over head, it was no longer Nates moon, to use and harm people, coming out of the shadows, and the darkness at night to stalk and kill for fun, not just for food, but for the thrill of death. He truly was evil, but not anymore. The hunters moon would not harm anymore.

I worked to my strengths, blocking him out. I had to do this for myself. My family would not interfere, but would certainly help.

Bella covered me with her shield in case he tried to get past my barriers and found a weakness, this was my battle. I knew they would be there for me, and I held that in my heart. I leapt out for him, I threw every move I had been taught and my every instinct at this rabid vampire. I ripped his flesh away and made him howl. It was handy that I still had the strength of a new born coursing through me, rushing through every strike and hit.

My family watched as I tore at him. Emmett could not take anymore, the protective big brother, growled fiercely and jumped into the fight. Everyone else soon joined in, Bennett, Enid and myself had the last blow. We pinned him down, he skidded along the dry, dead ground. Sparks flew from him, and mini fires where sparkling around us. Enid ripped and tore off his head. We burned him in the crispy meadow in the fire he created, flames of all sorts of colour sparkling in every direction. Purple smoke fogging the air, and trailing off into the starry sky. We sat and watched until all that was left was dust and ash.

During the burning and final death of Nate, my family and Enid talked. I could not say much so I listened, cradling myself in Bennett's arms.

Enid told her story…


	14. Story of the Pope

**13. Story of the Pope**

She spoke to us as one. We sat and listened carefully to everything she had to say, asking questions, urging her as she struggled. She was so upset and angry towards herself. But she told use her story. Her ancient tongue relayed everything as if from a book, fresh in her mind.

'_I do not remember my transition. I do not know who did it. I remember waking up to faces full of fur, wolves.'_

Alice gasped quietly. She could not believe in associating with wolves so easily. Rosalie clicked her tongue in disgust, Emmett chuckled. After all there soon to be in-law Jacob, was a werewolf.

'_I lived with them for many years, hunting and associating with them. I fell in love with one of them. He was a dark skinned man, Indian. He did not care as to what I was, he took it very easily when I told him. I spent many happy years with him. He was unfortunately killed in a fierce combat between other wolves who did not like our association and bond. I fled after that, I could not spend my time with the pack anymore, not after both our losses. I was an outcast._

'_I soon learned more about my abilities as a vampire. I could lure animals to me. My lover always seemed more animal than man. Perhaps that is why we bonded so easily. I was a seductress, hot of blood. A siren. I could not stay in the area or the continent. I needed a change. I swam to England. I came across Bennett wounded, I turned him. I wanted to save him from hurt, to make up for the loss of my Indian love. I taught him. Unfortunately I do not know much about his life, he has forgotten, and I simply found him hurt, I wanted to care for something. _

'_It was not long after that when Nate found us, him being more rabid animal than human or even being, drew him to me. That's what I think. He had spent to many years alone, and longed for a lover and a slave. Someone to do everything and anything he wanted. I knew death would have been better than to serve him, but I could not abandon Bennett…'_

She looked towards him, sorrow etched on her face. He nodded, smiled, telling her to carry on.

'_I glued myself to Nate, doing everything, granting his every desire and wish…'_

She started to plead.

'_You have to understand, he's so overpowering, so strong, controlling. I could not stop him, no one could…' _she sobbed.

'_It's ok.' _Carlisle soothed her.

Bella speaking softly. _'It's not your fault.'_

She continued, sorry for her words, wanting to finish.

'I'm sorry. _He murdered too many, for fun. He wanted to make Bennett a killer, like himself. Luckily from my teachings he did not. Bennett stayed true to me, telling me it would be ok, whilst I too urged him to go, to leave me, start a new life with a new coven. He played a double agent, in fear that we might both be killed. I could sense Nate had other things to do in this world, I knew one day he would have to go._

'_Then suddenly one day Bennett had the urge to cross the border, to come back here. It had started, his destiny. We had spent many years in England so it was not hard to persuade Nate, and so we swam. It was odd returning home, but I liked it.'_

Enid stopped here for a while, we knew the rest of her story, well the most of it, but Bennett wanted her to continue for our benefit, to fill in the gaps.

I was still cradled in his arms as eager now, like him, to hear the rest of Enid's story.

Alice and Jasper sat hand in hand. Emmett with his arm around Rosalie. Bella lost in Edward and Esme leaning her head on Carlisle whilst his arm twined round her waist. Everyone together. Except Renesmee of course, who was with her Jacob. No doubt having fun, playing with her best friend. I was not sure how much she knew, by my guess, a lot, more than she should. She maybe having fun with Jake but I knew she was also worrying for her mother, her father and her family.

Enid continued.

'_When Bennett told me he felt drawn to something, someone I did not know what to believe. This was not what I imagined. But I knew I would stand by him, he was like my son and I would believe in his instinct. It was odd how he was drawn to Anna in that way, but it was also so true. It was love._

'_I knew he should leave, he needed to pursue his desire. I let him runaway, Nate was not pleased. He wanted him dead, it was if he had been betrayed. And that is what brings us here. I begged him to stop, he would not. I hated him so much. And it is my fault for all of this, I should not of accepted Nate, but then I guess Bennett would have never found you dear Anna. You where the saviour of everything, and together we made it end, and I thank you so much.'_

That was the end of her speech, the end of her jailed years. She was free now.


	15. Happily ever after

**14. Happy ever after**

Carlisle talked with Enid when we arrived home. She was going to head to Alaska, start a new life. Carlisle had friends up there who would help her adjust. In her new life she would settle down as a 'vegetarian' vampire. Enid did not mind this, she could not bare to kill another human, not after everything with Nate. Besides her ability of persuasion and drawing animals to her would be an advantage.

She set off the next day, we would keep in touch. A good friend and ally had been made, and a new family member. At last in a long time, we all felt calmer.

It took a couple of days for life to settle back to normal. I would not leave Bennett's side. I told my family of my plans two months days after all the events. I told of how I wanted to travel for a while, see new things, to pursue an career art. Bennett would come with me. They tried with there words to keep me near, but at the same time they wanted me to pursue something, and be happy. I would be leaving with in the next two months. It was my dream, they all agreed in the end, however reluctant. Of course I would be back, it was just going to be a year or two long vacation, I would come home to visit every few weeks, or month, how could I not. Alice was upset for me to leave, but she had Bella too. She said she would come visit me too. I had time to love and cherish my love without to much family interferences. If I missed them too much, I was going to come home anyway. I could help Esme restore, and had already got Carlisles promise of a place at the hospital. I was very good around blood now, something I was proud of, and so was everyone else. Even Jasper, who I had known to feel a little jealous about that.

Things where finally looking up. A month later, not a month before our departure Bennett asked me to marry him. I was so happy and joyous, I said '_yes', _almost too quickly. We had been together almost a year, and there was no one else I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with. Alice of course had seen it coming. To my surprise she had helped Bennett pick out the ring, she had obviously tried her hardest to keep her mouth shut and her thoughts to herself. I couldn't even tell she had been hiding something, she had been very sneaky, and too good at it. The ring was perfect, antique, blue and diamond. Round, not too big, but not small either, the prefect size.

The wedding would not be for a long while yet, something Alice wasn't overly pleased about, she wanted to get stuck in straight away. Maybe with in the next couple of years, I did not want to rush anything too much, a lot had already been rushed. I wanted to savour being engaged first, and sharing something with Bennett. Of course Renesmee would be bridesmaid, Rosalie and Alice too. Alice also being the planner, I knew how much she would love the task of organising everything. Bella my maid of honour. I had the basics planned out, but not to rush it. I wanted it at the right time. To have my happy ever after I had always wished for, and I was getting it. I had it.

**The End**

'_To believe In something and not live it, is dishonest.' - Mohandas K. Gandhi (1869-1948)_

_*****_

_William Glasser- _

"_We are driven by five genetic needs: survival, love and belonging, power, freedom, and fun."_


End file.
